


Hermione's Boyfriend

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Romione Ficlet Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Ron reassures Hermione after she has to cut her hair.Created for romioneficletfest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Hermione's Boyfriend

Ron watched from the foot of Hermione’s camp bed as she frowned, turning this way and that, a hairbrush held indecisively in her hand. It’d been nearly an hour, the same as it’d been every day since Hermione had been forced to ax the burnt section of her hair, taking almost all of her length with it.

“Charlie has a spell you know-“

“I know Charlie has a spell,” Hermione said, frustration oozing from every word. “I don’t want to risk doing any more damage.”

In the past, Ron might have tried pointing out how illogical she was being when she could research the spell for herself in one of the dozens of books or magazines Ginny had stashed away, but he sensed it better to move on.

“I think it looks nice,” he attempted and she turned, hesitation in her eyes.

“You have to say that, you’re my boyfriend.”

Ron’s retort was lost. Boyfriend. He grinned and Hermione blushed.

“Your boyfriend?” he teased, delighted and sat up straight.

“Well, I—“ she stammered, “I know we haven’t had an actual conversation about it-”

“Claimed me for yourself, have you?” Ron asked.

“Sorry, you’re right,” she faltered, face as red as Ron had ever seen it. She turned back to the mirror. “It just slipped out I-I’m happy with the way things are going I don’t need us to-“

“Don’t go revoking it already, I rather like the title. Hermione’s boyfriend.”

Her eyes widened and then her face split into a smile. He stood, wrapping his arms around from behind and putting his chin on her shoulder, staring into the mirror with her.

“I’ve just…” she whispered, eyes still raking the shoulder length bob, “I’ve always had long hair. And I know it’s silly and doesn’t make me any less feminine but-“

“I think it looks good,” Ron told her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “And as your boyfriend-‘

Her lips curled.

“-I’ve no reason to lie to you.”

Hermione gave a final apprizing look and then turned, stilling his arms, wrapping her own around his shoulders.

“You really like it?” she questioned. “You don’t miss my long hair?”

“Hermione I like you. Long hair, short hair, hell, we could go and buzz it off and I’d still be fond of it.”

She shook her head. “You’re impossible.”

“Impossible in a good way?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Impossible in the best way,” she breathed against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after taking a lil hiatus. Currently working on transferring my Tumblr stuff over to here so sorry if you're seeing it twice! Hope you all are staying safe!


End file.
